Unexpected Love
by Normama
Summary: WHAT THE...who's going on? How did this happen? What's I'm questioning about? Read and find out!


A Query Goes Bad

By Normama

Note: Just something I thought up that I though could be an amusing story. I don't own Keroro Gunsou or any of the character so please don't you people sue me…

* * *

(Moa P.O.V.)

It's five o' clock in the morning. My secret alarm just went off. I got up to check the calendar. It's the fourteenth of February. Today's the day. It was the day that I am going to let my Uncle know how I feel. It's the day to confess. But it will go farther than that. I'm going to seal it with a k-k-k-k-kiss. You can say, seal the deal?

I got to look extra well today. I want to show Uncle how beautiful I look when I confess. I look at the set of clothes that I had. They were all nice, but the one stood out the most was the cute short-skirt kimono with the sunflower design on it. I took off my usual schoolgirl clothes and put it on. I looked in the mirror. I blushed; I do looked kind of attractive. You can say, can't pull my eyes away?

Ah, I almost forgot the hairclip. The lovely Cherry Blossom Flower hairclip I bought the other day. Where did I put it? Ah, there it is, it on the drawer just where I left it. I took off my Shooting Star hairclip and carefully replace it with the Cherry Blossom Flower. I looked at the mirror again. I giggle to myself. I felt so naughty.

I went and waited in the living room for Uncle. According to Kululu-san, Uncle was going to wake up extra early today to do something. I wonder what. I continue to wait. I guess I set the alarm a little early then need. You can say, time passing so slowly?

I turn on the TV to pass the time. "Good morning~, you early birds~," the female on the screen cheered, "Today is a special day for all you love doves! That's right, today is Valentine Day, the day where couples meet, date, and even confess!" Today sure is. You can say, speak of the devil? "Today's big topic will be the legendary S_____ Shrine. They say that on every Valentine Day, the S_____ Shrine will grant any love wish that is made before it…" HUH…there's such a shrine? "For those new to this, the S_____ Shrine is located in mist of Tokyo Park! Check it out if you're interested…"

I was stunned. You could say, hit with a lightening bolt? If what was said about the S_____ Shrine is true, I will definitely be with Uncle forever! It's still early; maybe I could be the first to make the love wish. I ran out of the house. Uncle…we'll be together…you'll see…

* * *

(Tamama P.O.V.)

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!

SMASH!!!

Stupid alarm clock! It woke me up! So early too! Why it rung five in the morning? Did I set it that way? OH NO! Today is important! It's Valentine Day! I have to get up! Today is the day! I'm going to show the Sergeant my feeling with a big smooch to show him how I much! Ha, Ha, Ha, today's the day when all my trouble ends too! I am not letting that stupid broad get closer to my Sergeant anymore! I'll do it right in front of her! Ha, that will put her in her place for good!

I got the perfect opening too! I took out the box out of under my bed. This is it! I made it just the other day. A heart-shape box with Gunpla-shape chocolate! PERFECT! I even decorate it with Star Fruits just to be safe! EVEN MORE PERFECT! The bait, and the plan, is flawless! The sergeant will be mine! I better go now. I have to get to him and carry out my brilliant plan!

GGGRRROOOWWWLLL!!!

Oh great! My stomach just _had_ to get hungry now! Well, on further reflect, it's still early and I can't fulfill my plan on a sweet-empty stomach. I went down to Momochi's fancy kitchen. I found some potato chips and began eating. I turn on the TV so I wouldn't get bored and fall asleep again.

"Good morning~, you early birds~," the female on the screen cheered, "Today is a special day for all you love doves! That's right, today is Valentine Day, the day where couples meet, date, and even confess!" Well, duh! I don't need a Pekoponian to tell me that! "Today's big topic will be the legendary S_____ Shrine. They say that on every Valentine Day, the S_____ Shrine will grant any love wish that is made before it…" WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT THIS! Cough…crap…chip came down the wrong tube. "For those new to this, the S_____ Shrine is located in mist of Tokyo Park! Check it out if you're interested…"

Not interested my butt!!! There it was; the answer that will surely make my plan indestructible!!! How could I miss this all this time? No, not now! I must get to the shrine and be the first to make my wish, and then I will head to the Sergeant and put the final plot to action! I will be the one the Sergeant going to be with! ME!!! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!

* * *

The two made their way to the park and toward the shrine. The S_____ Shrine wasn't really hard to find since it cropped between two tall ancient trees. Since Moa lived closer to the park and Tamama ran faster than Moa, they arrive at the same time. But they hardly notice each other. They were eying the shrine.

Moa approached, knowing exactly what to wish for. Tamama advanced, ready with the wish in mind. They're both still unaware of each other's presence in the same area. Both halted. Then in unison, they prayed, "Please allow the one I'm about to commit to be linked with me forever…"

They were started. Did their voice become an echo? They suddenly turn to each other, and finally noticing each other. A few moments pass as they continue to stare with wide eyes at each other. Suddenly, "AAAAHHH!!!" they screamed as they backed away from each other.

Moa hyperventilated in surprise; why is Tamama-chan here? Tamama began to steam at the sight before him; why is the stupid broad here?

Moa recovered first. "Oh…hi Tamama-chan," She smiled.

Tamama simmer downed a bit. He isn't a bit worry. "Err…hey," He mumbled.

"What are you doing here Tamama-chan?"

_Like I'll tell you that I'm here to pray_. "Uh…just passing through…"

"…At six in the morning?"

Tamama stumbled. "S-S-So…what are you doing here?"

"HUH," Moa blushed, "Err…well…uh…do you promise not to tell anyone?"

_That will depend on what you're going to say_. "Uh…sure…"

Moa felt relieved, believing that Tamama was going to keep quite about what about what was to be said. "Well to be honest," she looked at the shrine, "I came here because I just heard that this shrine will grant any love wish…"

"TA-TAMA…" _Oh no, this is not good! This broad came here to wish to be with MY sergeant! Worse yet, she already did too! But wait…so did I…_

"Though, come to think of it, I doubt that it will work on aliens, being a Pekoponian belief…"

"Oh…right…" _If this broad is right, then no harm, no foul. Once I confess to the Sergeant, I'll still be the winner…_ "I guess it is just a silly Pekoponian belief…"

"Yeah," Moa said sadly, not really believing that she just said that. She then notices the Tamama's box. "…Err…Tamama-chan…what with the box?"

"HUH, oh…err…just a little something for a certain someone…" _Like I'm going to tell you that it's for the Sergeant_.

"Oh, I see."

Tamama suddenly notice Moa's new style. "Say, what's with the change of clothes?"

"HUH," Moa blushed, "oh…well…I guess I could tell you. Well, you see Tamama-chan, today is the day that I plan to confess to Uncle…"

"T-T-T-TAMA…?"

"…I already had things set up for some time already too…"

"…"

"…And when uncle wakes up, I'll serve him with some homemade breakfast…"

"…"

"…Then, just before Uncle leaves on his errand, I'll confess to him right then, right…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DAMN, STUPID BROAD!!!"

"HUH," Moa squealed. She was taken aback by Tamama sudden outburst. "T-Tamama-chan…?"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, AND SHUT UP…!"

"I-Is something the m-…"

"HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO CONFESS TO THE SERGEANT," Tamama had had enough, "LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN WELL TO ME YOU…THE REASON FOR ME WAKING UP THIS EARLY…FOR PREPARING A BOX OF CHOCOLATE…FOR COMING OUT TO THIS SHRINE…WAS FOR _ME_ TO CONFESS TO THE SERGEANT…"

"EEH…?"

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DUMB BROAD! I WAS THE ONE WHO GOING TO BE WITH THE SERGEANT! EVER SINCE THE FIRST DAY I MET HIM, I…I…I HAD FELL FOR HIM! EVER SINCE I HAD WORKED TO GET CLOSER TO HIM! BUT THEN, _YOU_ HAD TO SHOW UP AND MY EFFORT SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY STARTS DYING AWAY! IT WAS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT…!"

* * *

(Tamama P.O.V.)

Huff, Huff, Huff…well, that was refreshing. Oh shoot, why did I review my thoughts to this broad? All well, it makes no difference. I will still be able to take the Sergeant as my own today.

_Drip_…

Still, it's still embarrassing revealing my feeling to an enemy. I bet she is laughing right now.

_Drip_…

Hey, what's with that dripping noise?

* * *

Tamama looked up to find something he wasn't expecting to see. Despite the shadow that hid most of her face, two long trails of tears can be seen running down her face. "That's…that's…" she whisper quietly.

"T-Tama," Tamama manage, unsure how to react to the strange behavior.

Suddenly, the shadow on her face disappear revealing Moa's distressful and guilty eyes. "That's SO sad!!! I'm…I'm so sorry!!!"

"TAMA?"

"I…I didn't realize that you had love Uncle! I didn't realize that you realize that you were trying to get close to Uncle! I didn't realize that I was getting in your way!! I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner!!!" Moa slowly made her way forward, arm spread as if she wanted to give Tamama a big huge.

"H-Hey, w-w-wait a minute…" Tamama began to inch back. Then without a warning, Moa suddenly trip, causing her to fall forward onto Tamama. Both for a moment were stun for a few second before they realize what had happened…their lips had made contact!

"AHHH!" they screech as pull apart, blush and hyperventilating as they did. Both realize that they had pretty much made a blunder. What they didn't realize was the flow of sakura petals that had swirl around the two moments before they had separate. It makes no difference at the moment, since they were at the moment beyond outside help.

* * *

Didn't expect that didn't you? I'm undecided on whether I should continue, send me some of your thoughts.


End file.
